


Wavelength

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Good Witches [5]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Making Friends, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Jack moves to LA and meets the American members of his coven, leading to friendship, mild disaster and new things learned.





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Two Witches 'verse!

“How are we going to know the new fledgling when we see him?” Holly was trying to look casual in her best outfit, waiting by the door of the coven as the rest of them filed out of the meeting. The coven’s head intended to introduce them to the man earlier, but had run out of time in the rush to get everything explained.

 

“I don’t know,” Suzy said. “But maybe you shouldn’t look that intense about it?” 

 

“Am I intense? I was trying to be casual.”

 

The head of the coven promptly came by, her hand on the shoulder of a man with a happy, open, bubbly expression. “HI!” The man was filled with energy that radiated outward and felt sunny, honey-like. 

 

“Girls,” said their coven head, “This is Jack. Please be kind to him and show him around town. He’s going to be staying at my apartment until he makes enough to get his own place, but please do be friendly with him.”

 

“Sure!” Suzy extended her hand. “I’m…”

 

“I know you! You’re Suzy – brunette, big shoes, pale skin! You precede yourself. And if you’re Suzy,” he said, “you must be Holly!” he pointed right at her.

 

“Yep,” said a nonplused Holly. “That’s me!”

 

“So where do you guys eat around here?”

 

It was Suzy who said, “We know a place.”

 

**** 

 

Jack’s eyes were merry and round as he took in the coffee shop’s cozy environs. They were seated at the bar for less than a minute before he eyeballed the tall, curly-haired man coming out of the break room.

“Who’s the hunk?” Jack asked.

 

“My boyfriend, Dan,” Holly said, sipping her tea. 

 

Dan automatically came over to kiss her after sliding his apron on and tying it. “Hey, babe,” he said. Then he eyeballed Jack. “Is this the new guy?”

 

“Yep,” Holly smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

“Hi,” Dan said, offering over his hand. Jack shook it, sharply, with a rhythmic pump. He was immediately distracted by the entrance of a stocky guy with a goatee. “Don’t tell me you know….” He started.

 

“Hi, honey,” Suzy burbled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Hmph!” Jack remarked. “Well, how’d ya like that! Cockblocked by my own coven!”

 

A pause, then a laugh. Things became much easier between the five of them immediately.

 

*** 

 

Later, in Arin and Dan’s apartment, they sat around with beer and popcorn and Dan’s old SNES, trying to play through a round of Mario Kart and failing. 

 

“So what’s your big power, man?” Arin asked.

 

“Actually – it’s drumming,” Jack said.

 

“That’s a power?” Dan asked.

 

Jack simply put down the controller, closed his eyes, and began to follow the beat in his mind. Stomping and clapping. And to the astonished eyes of those around him, the popcorn left in the bowl began to pop. By the time he’d finished Jack was red-faced, satisfied, and smiling. “That’s a power,” he said, and popped some popcorn into his mouth.

 

“We’re gonna have to be careful with this one,” Suzy whispered to Holly.

 

And Holly could do nothing but agree.


End file.
